In the prior art, there is no convenient device which can be picked up and taken from .place to place and from job to job which stabilizes a door adequately so that the sides of the door may be planed or that can be used as a convenient support structure so that the ends of the door may be planed.
According to the prior art, the carpenter makes up several sawhorses and uses these, or other structures or jigs made out of wood so as to hold the door appropriately so that it can be trimmed to size. Once used, the wooden jigs are just thrown away and at another site, a new set of jigs is prepared.
The aforesaid is time consuming and wasteful.
I have conceived of a simple jig, preferably made from extruded aluminum or the like, which collapses and is conveniently carried from place to place, but may be open to stabilize a door into a vertical position so that the sides of the door may be conveniently trimmed as by planing or cutting, and the hinge seats routed or cut and slotted so as to accomodate the hinges, for example, common butt hinges which require recesses to be cut and sized to accomodate the hinge. The ends of the doors may be cut or planed in an alternative application of the hinge since the upper member of the hinge is used as a rest pad to hold one end of the door at an elevated fashion from the other end of the door so that it may be conveniently trimmed.